Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by LarSinger
Summary: Wally's wish comes true...and he quickly learns to be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any affiliation with DC comics or WB. I am merely "borrowing" their property for a little mind exercise. And to have fun with the characters. :o)_

_Author's Note: For continuity purposes, this takes place before "Destroyer". I'm sticking mostly with the animated universe, though if some elements of the comics are thrown in, blame it on Wikipedia and all the fun fanfics that have better acquainted me with the comic-verse. This story has not been beta'd, and any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!!! _

**Chapter One: I Want You To Want Me**

"You should've seen them, Shayera. All cheering and smiling. And not just for all of us, but for me. I must've counted at least fifty 'Flash' signs…not to mention all the numbers I was given from hot babes!"

"I did see it, Wally. I also saw how many Superman signs there were…nearly triple the amount you had. And how many 'hot babes' tried to give the big, blue, Boy Scout their numbers. He just had the decency not to take them," Shayera pointed out with a smirk, suppressing a laugh as her friend, Wally West, a.k.a. the Flash, snorted dejectedly. She stole a fry from his plate, and continued to grin at him, waiting for the inevitable comeback.

"Yeah, well…"

"Well? I'm at a loss, are you really speechless? Could the great Flash be unable to formulate a decent comeback? I must go write down this occurrence, so it can be studied and analyzed for future use!"

"Okay, you can cut it out now," Wally sneered. "And I'll have you know, I only take the phone numbers so that the ladies don't feel bad. I wouldn't want the hundreds of women—no, thousands!—of women who adore me to feel like I'm putting them out. I _know_ how to keep my fan-base happy!"

"Sure, Wally. Thousands of women adore you. They fall at your feet whenever you walk by. They'd sacrifice all that they have for you. How have I never noticed this before?"

"You know, Shay, sarcasm is not becoming," Wally quickly pulled his plate of fries, which he had so generously left in the middle of the table for he and his commissary partner to share, back towards him. In light of her ridicule of his amorous appeal, he wasn't feeling so accommodating anymore.

"Well, what's not to love about you? I mean, you're the fastest man alive…girls don't really want a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kind of guy. Plus, all that running around…you'd have to stink."

"I don't stink!" Wally exclaimed in outrage. The concealing agent of his eyes widened to show his horror at the thought. Not only that, but Shayera, his friend, had just insulted his manhood. Sure he was the fastest man alive—but that didn't mean he was fast in _all _areas. He could go slow…if he had the right motivation.

"Look, all I'm saying is, stop being so arrogant. Look around; there are plenty of attractive people here who get just as much adoration as you do. But they don't let it go to their heads."

"But that's because they don't have the finesse that I do. I'm charming. I have sex appeal that the other guys don't have. Women respond to that."

"There you go again!" Shayera said in mock-exasperation.

"All women love me," at Shayera's glare, Wally quietly amended, "at least, I wish they did."

"_Done._"

"What'd you say?" Wally asked, confused by what he had faintly heard. He quickly scanned around the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. That was, until his eyes settled upon his dining partner. She had a look in his eye he wasn't used to seeing.

"I didn't say a thing, Flash," the sudden drop in the tone of her voice startled him, and he found himself becoming quickly nervous at her suggestive body language. She had leaned forward, causing her cleavage to become abundantly clear. And her eyes kept batting as though something was caught in them.

"Shay, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, licking her lips as her eyes roamed openly over his body. Wally gulped, his senses acutely aware of the sudden tension between the two of them. But before he could deduce the best course of action, Shayera was in front of him, pulling on his suit and causing his lips to crash against hers.

Her kiss was urgent and demanding, causing Wally's head to spin. Was this really happening? Was Shayera really kissing him? Her tongue grazed over his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth in surprise. She took the opportunity to explore his mouth, a sensation he wouldn't be opposed to…except it was Shayera! It wasn't until he felt her hand roaming on his thigh that Wally's intelligence came rushing back to him. Shayera was making out with him. Publicly. And the way things were heading, she didn't seem to be hesitant to go to another step.

Wally pulled away quickly, panting as he tried to catch a grip on reality. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear away the haze, he caught Shayera's eye. She seemed…dazed. Sultry. Hungry.

"Um, Shay, what was that?"

"Oh Wally, don't act so shocked. I know you liked it." Her hand had found his thigh again, and was running up and down it suggestively. Wally's eyes widened, as his hands quickly found Shayera's and pulled it up to the table. Somehow the other hand found its way to Wally's thigh, and soon enough Wally had both of Shayera's hands pinned to the table top.

"Shayera, seriously. What's going on? Why can't you keep your hands…no…off of me?" Shayera had tried to pull away, but Wally managed to keep her hands pinned. She smiled coyly at him, her eyes batting again.

"Because, Wally, you're irresistible. I can't help myself. I just want you so much…don't tell me you don't feel it too. I love you…I know you love me!" Her voice raised in pitch, taking on an almost pleading tone.

"Um, as a sister, maybe. Shay, you're scaring me. I don't know what your deal is, but until you start acting like the normal, mean Shayera, I'm outta here," he jumped up and zoomed out of the room, leaving dust in his wake and a few turned heads of some female League members.

Wally paused outside of the monitor womb, scratching his head in confusion. Deep in thought, he absently greeted Black Canary, and was yet again surprised to find a woman kissing him. Deeply. It took him what seemed like forever to finally recover from his shock, grabbing Black Canary by her shoulders and pushing her back.

'Okay, that was odd. Lucky Green Arrow isn't around…' Wally thought as Black Canary stared up at him with admiration radiating from her eyes.

"Hey! Fast boy! What the hell were you doing with my gal?"

"Yikes!" Wally exclaimed as an irate Green Arrow stormed down the hall towards him and a quickly-becoming-familiar Black Canary, who chose that moment to run her hands across his chest, and smile up at him seductively.

"Um, bye!" Wally ran out of the hallway, heading directly to his room. Quickly, even for himself, he shut the door and locked it, finding sanctuary in the recesses of his homey, if messy, room. Reaching up, he pulled his mask from his head, biting his lip in thought as he walked further into the room. With a heavy sigh, he flopped down unto his bed, closing his eyes and praying to wake up from this strange dream he was having.

_Thanks for trying this out. Title of this story is from the Queen song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Chapter title is from the Cheap Trick song "I Want You To Want Me". Feedback is greatly appreciated. :o)_

_Lar_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any affiliation with DC comics or WB. I am merely "borrowing" their property for a little mind exercise. And to have fun with the characters. :o)_

_Author's Note: For continuity purposes, this takes place before "Destroyer". I'm sticking mostly with the animated universe, though if some elements of the comics are thrown in, blame it on Wikipedia and all the fun fanfics that have better acquainted me with the comic-verse. This story has not been beta'd, and any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!!! _

_Author's Note, Part II: I forgot to mention last chapter, but I'm completely disregarding Supergirl going to the future in **Far From Home**. I couldn't leave her out of the fun!_

**Chapter Two: Hopelessly Devoted to You**

Wally awoke the next morning a bit startled to find himself still in his suit. Even when exhausted, he typically took the extra .25 seconds to undress and prep for bed. But the events of yesterday evening must have weighed so heavily on his mind that he simply neglected to follow through on his usual routine.

Stretching and groaning loudly, he worked to un-kink the muscles in his back and neck. 'Must've slept hard,' he thought to himself as he slowly moved his legs to the edge of the bed and stood. Walking to the mirror, he grinned sheepishly at his disheveled appearance. His red hair was sticking out in multiple directions. Imprinted lines stretched across his face, probably from his pillows and blankets. A steady growth of hair appeared on his chin.

Mimicking a scene from one of his favorite movies, _The Mask_, he raised his leg and dashed to his side, whirling into the bathroom. In a matter of seconds, he was showered, shaved, and wearing a new suit. He carefully pulled his cowl on, positioning it just right so that when he took it off later, his hair wouldn't look crazy. He'd learned from experience the frightening results of a badly positioned cowl.

He began to whistle a tune he'd heard on the radio before as he prepared to venture out into the Watchtower and find some food. Opening the door, he stepped outside and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked to his left. He had almost forgotten about the events of the previous day.

There, leaning casually against the wall with one foot propped up to draw attention to the shapely leg, stood Fire. She smiled sweetly at him, and revealed what had been hidden in her left hand. An iced mocha.

"Bom dia, Wally. I trust that you have slept well. I brought you this drink. I've heard it was your favorite," she stated, handing him the iced mocha. Wally stood dumb-founded. After a brief infatuation with her, where he could almost swear she might have returned the feelings, Wally and Beatriz had made the unspoken decision to be 'just friends'. But the twinkle in her eye, the smile on her lips, the suggestiveness of her posture made Wally think that perhaps she had changed her mind.

"Um, thanks." Wally finally recovered enough to mutter a response. He smiled politely, watching as her eyes stared up at him in unabashed admiration.

"So I was wondering if later on you wouldn't want to do something together? My agent can get great tickets to any sporting event." She pushed herself off the wall and began to sashay over to him, her hips moving suggestively. Standing directly in front of him, she stared into his face and batted her eyes repeatedly. "It would be a really great time. We could explore the city. Get to know each other better…" Her words trailed off as her hand began to lightly trace his bicep through his suit.

Wally gulped, once again caught off guard by this very forward and public display by a female. Nervously raising one hand, he caught hers and pulled it away, smiling faintly at her while trying to decipher just what had gotten into her.

"Um, yeah…let me get back to you about that." With another quick smile, he took off, racing down the corridor and nearly running over Superman.

"Hey Wally, where's the fire?" Superman cheerfully asked, his "aww-shucks" grin ever present.

"Oh God, you've noticed it too? I swear I didn't do a thing. I just opened my door, and she was there. Smiling all sweetly at me." Wally had begun to ramble at super speed, coming off as almost a high-pitched whine to any of those passing. Luckily, Superman was able to decipher what was being said, even if he didn't comprehend the meaning behind said words.

"Slow down there, Flash. I have no idea what you're talking about." Superman finally stated, placing a calming hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally looked up at the Man of Steel with bewilderment in his eye.

"You asked about Fire. She was outside my room. And then there was Shayera attacking me last night, and Black Canary kissing me and almost getting killed by Green Arrow, and I didn't mean to kiss his girl, she's the one who started it!" Wally's tone was once again becoming desperate as he recounted the strange events of the last twelve hours.

"Look, I think you might've had one too many hamburgers or mochas. Because what you're saying makes no sense. Maybe you should talk to J'onn or something," Superman said.

"Yeah, you might be right. I'll—"

A blaring alarm and the call by J'onn for all available members to report to the Javelin bay interrupted their discussion. With a shrug, Flash and Superman each took off toward the required destination, encountering multiple League members along the way.

As they began separating out to the different airplanes, Wally tried not to notice the way Stargirl stared. Or the positively desirous look in Zatanna's eyes. Or how Ice and Gypsy were fighting over who got to sit closest to him in the Javelin. No, this was all just embellishments of his overactive imagination. He'd have to lay off the late night snacks and mochas…like Clark had suggested.

The Javelins flew towards Chicago, where multiple members of the Legion of Doom were attacking the cities. Toyman's giant robot was wreaking havoc in Millennium Park, while Shade and other various thieves were holding up various stores and businesses on Michigan Avenue. Killer Frost seemed bent on freezing up the bay around Navy Pier, as well as freezing the pier itself. Atop the Hancock building, though no one quite knew how he'd gotten there, sat Joker with some sort of device. A few henchmen and his ever faithful Harley Quinn stood ready to defend him as he tampered with the machine.

Landing near Millennium Park, the Leaguers were quickly split up into handling the various situations. Superman, Zatanna, Stargirl, and Green Lantern quickly flew towards Toyman's robot, while Black Canary, Ice, and Fire went after Killer Frost. Batman and Wonder Woman departed to take on the Joker, leaving Flash, Gypsy, and Green Arrow to take on Shade and his henchmen.

"You know, Shade, you're not very smart. Robbing in broad daylight? When you know the Justice League has an active force?" Flash taunted, running around the villain and taking a punch at him. Gypsy stood nearby, reaching out from her illusionary station to grab Shade as he flew towards her. Green Arrow was making quick work of Shade's henchmen, using a variety of trick arrows to neutralize them.

As Shade struggled to get out of Gypsy's hold, Flash zoomed by and took his "nightstick" from his grasp. Cursing loudly, Shade utilized an adrenaline rush and broke Gypsy's grasp. But before he could attack, he found himself tied up by one of Green Arrow's bola arrows.

"That's how we make quick work of a menace," Green Arrow commented, as Flash came to a stop next to him with the henchmen also tied up.

"I want my lawyer! I want my rights! I want out of here!" Shade furiously protested!

"You'll get nothing and like it!" Flash replied, earning an annoyed look from Green Arrow and one of adoration from Gypsy. "What? Don't you like _Caddyshack_?" Flash asked Green Arrow, ignoring Gypsy's stare for the moment.

"Doesn't mean you have to quote it, kid."

"I think it's cute!" Gypsy added in, smiling brightly and batting her eyes at Flash. Once again, Wally reminded himself that he was only exaggerating what he was seeing. That there was nothing going on.

"Uh, thanks. We should go help the others, though." Flash began to move away from Gypsy, who had stealthily attempted to move closer to him. A large crash behind him alerted them to the battle with the robot. The top floor of a building had been hit, and people were in danger below from falling debris. Without hesitation, Flash and Gypsy began to move towards the fight while Green Arrow secured the villains.

Meanwhile, Batman and Wonder Woman had begun engaging the Joker and his followers in battle. The machine he had been tinkering with atop the Hancock building turned out to be quite a deadly plasma ray that he intended to strike various buildings with until the city paid his ransom. As Wonder Woman worked on taking out Larry, Curly, and Moe, Batman found himself tangling with Harley Quinn and her array of weapons.

Harley had gained the upper hand, somehow, and was choking Batman when she suddenly stopped. "Oh my God! It's Flash! Flashy! Yoo-hoo! Flashy!!!" She quickly abandoned her hold on the Dark Knight and began running towards the door.

"Harley!!! Where are you going! You're supposed to kill him!" Joker yelled, exasperated that his associate and lover had taken off so suddenly. "You just can't find good help these days!"

"Give it up, Joker. You know you're beaten," Batman stated, facing the Joker now while Wonder Woman stood in the background. Larry, Curly, and Moe were slumped over each other on the ground, clearly unconscious.

"That what you think! But you know me; I've always got an ace up my sleeve! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" As he laughed maniacally, he threw out an exploding card towards Batman, causing the Dark Knight to fall off the side of the building. Wonder Woman quickly dove after him, catching him by the arm nearly a third of the way down the building. Tossing him a "you-should-be-grateful-I-caught-you" smile, she began to fly them up towards the top and Joker. But the sight of the plasma gun aimed directly towards the town below caught her eye. As she peered down, she spotted a crazed Harley running towards an unawares Flash, whom the plasma ray seemed to have in the crosshairs.

Without warning or hesitation, Wonder Woman let go of Batman and began to fly directly towards Flash. Seconds before the gun fired, she pushed him out of the way and used her bracelets to deflect the plasma. Luckily, Batman, who was caught completely off-guard by Wonder Woman's sudden departure, was able to grab his grapple gun and shoot out a line. Swinging up to the roof again, he landed in a crouch and in three quick moves took out the Joker.

In the conflict below, the Flash was still in awe that Wonder Woman had so quickly pushed him out of harms way. Looking at her with gratitude in his eyes, he nearly choked as she winked at him and flashed him a bright grin.

"You can make it up to me later…over dinner, perhaps?" she shouted over the noise. Flash gulped, and began backing away until he was attacked from behind by Harley Quinn, who had unexpectedly attached herself to his right leg. Just as suddenly, he found her turned to a block of ice attached to his leg, as Ice neared him. A smug smiled on her face, she separated the iced Harley from him. Fire was close behind, with Black Canary pulling an unconscious Killer Frost behind her. All three heroines looked dreamily at Flash, and tried to make their best assets of their bodies known.

Flash was brought back from his intense stare with the sound of a crash behind. Turning, he saw the robot that Superman, Stargirl, and Green Lantern had been fighting lying on the ground. Toyman stood nearby, upset at his defeat and trapped by an annoyed Green Arrow. Without waiting for a word of congratulations, praise, or critique, Stargirl left her senior partners to make her way towards Flash. The young woman, ignoring the competition that the others presented, pushed her way past Wonder Woman and Zatanna to stand right next to Flash.

"I think you're just the bravest of them all. You are so smart and witty, I wish I had a guy like you…" she let her suggestion hang in the air as she grabbed his arm and laced her arm through it.

"Back off, Barbie! He wants someone a little older and more experienced, I'm sure." Black Canary snapped, walking closer and grabbing his other arm. An argument quickly erupted between the various female members as they all began to crowd around Flash.

"You know, I think we might have a problem," Superman commented as Batman landed next to him, unceremoniously dropping Joker at his feet.

"You think?" Batman dryly remarked. Superman turned to address him, but could not suppress his surprise as he spotted Lois Lane leading the press to them. Or, more specifically, towards Flash.

"Yeah. I think."

_Thanks for reading! Story Title comes from the Queen song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Chapter title is from the Grease song "Hopelessly Devoted to You". Any feedback is greatly appreciated! This is my first attempt at a fight scene, so any comments/criticism would be helpful. :o)_

_-Lar_

_Posted: 2/14/07_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any affiliation with DC comics or WB. I am merely "borrowing" their property for a little mind exercise. And to have fun with the characters. :o)_

_Author's Note: For continuity purposes, this takes place before "Destroyer", though Supergirl and the whole **Far From Home** futuristic adventure never happened. I'm sticking mostly with the animated universe, though if some elements of the comics are thrown in, blame it on Wikipedia and all the fun fanfics that have better acquainted me with the comic-verse. This story has not been beta'd, and any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!!! _

**Chapter Three: Lay All Your Love on Me**

He would've found the flight back to the Watchtower hysterical…if it was anybody else but himself acting as the main character in this melodrama. The women had all fought to ride in the Javelin he was in and, for some reason, Batman and Superman permitted them. Except for Black Canary, that is. Green Arrow had grabbed her right before the door shut and carted her off towards another Javelin like a sack of potatoes. Flash figured that her shrieks could be heard for miles around.

A battle erupted within the Javelin when Fire, Ice, Gypsy, Stargirl, Zatanna, and Wonder Woman all debated over who would fly the Javelin. It seemed that no one wanted to volunteer to do such, as they would not be able to then pay attention to Flash (or prevent the other ladies from doing so). Finally, in an attempt to diffuse what was becoming a heated argument, Flash volunteered himself to fly, also praying that this would put an end to the super-heroines lavishing their attentions on him. Surely they'd understand the importance of concentration when flying a multi-million dollar piece of equipment.

That thought flew out the window as soon as they took off. As they left the Chicago airspace, Flash found himself with a lap full of Fire, who was switching back and forth between smoldering temptress and angelic girl. Just as he was about to request help from one of the other ladies, Wonder Woman pulled Fire away and flung her, unceremoniously, towards the back of the Javelin. A grunt of pain could be heard from the back, presumably from where Fire had landed.

Diana sat in the co-pilot's seat, pushing her hair back behind her ear and looking coyly at Flash.

"So, Flash, how come we never spend time together anymore?" she asked, smiling brightly and sitting up straighter. His eyes couldn't help but notice her ample bust, which was being exhibited with as much allure as Diana could manage. Gulping, Flash pulled his eyes away and reminded himself that this was an Amazonian princess. And that he should not gawk at an Amazonian princess. Even when she's practically shoving it in his face.

"Wh-what?" Wally finally managed, forcing himself to look out over the sky above as they began to break from the earth's atmosphere.

"You know, there's this great little bistro in New York. I'm not on duty tonight, and if you're not, maybe we can catch some dinner. Perhaps see a play? You owe me, after all."

His mind flashed back to the wink after she had pushed him out of the way of Joker's plasma blast. That wink that had him bewildered and completely caught off guard. Diana—no, Wonder Woman, was _hitting_ on him. Maybe he could understand the other girls (except for Shayera—he would _never _understand that), but Wonder Woman?

She was looking at him expectantly. Almost daring him to turn her down. How could he? She was as strong as Superman. She could crush him like a bug, if she could catch him. Unfortunately, there weren't many places he could run to in a Javelin flying through space and towards a Watchtower in orbit.

"Um, sure, that'd be nice. But this week's not good for me, so maybe next week?" Lying to the Champion of Truth was not a wise idea, but Wally found himself having no other choice. He couldn't say no to Diana, but how could he say yes? It was a pretty well known fact that there was _something_, as scary and weird as it may be, going on between Batman and the Princess. And as much as he didn't want to piss of the Princess, the Bat scared him just as much.

But apparently Diana was satisfied with the answer, for she smiled brightly at him and stood. Leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek and sashaying towards the back of the Javelin. Surely to gloat to the other women. Breathing a sigh of relief at the departure of the Amazon princess, Wally was quite surprised when a new figure occupied the recently vacated seat. Stargirl sat there, looking for a second almost normal. Then she turned to him, and he could see the wanton lust in her eyes.

"Listen, I know you had to say yes to the Princess over there. But if you ever want to have some real fun, with someone a little closer to your age, let me know. Those old ladies back there don't know what dating in this day in age means. Or, if you want to just skip dating, and set up a, um, _friends-with-benefits_ sorta deal I'd be cool with that too."

Flash's jaw dropped at the offer, his mind reeling from the fact that Stargirl had been so forward and brazen. But then, no one was truly acting as themselves, were they?

J'onn's voice as he began to give Wally docking information snapped Flash's attention away from the forward girl sitting to his right and towards the Watchtower which they were quickly approaching. As expediently as he could, Wally docked the Javelin, and then disembarked. He didn't stop for any pleasantries or passing remarks as he sped to his room. Entering his code at lightening speed, he entered his room and shut the door behind him. Pulling his cowl down, he leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the door and took and released several deep breaths. This all was just too much, even for him. What had gotten into the girls?

"Hey Stud, you look like you could use a release," the coy voice called from his bed. Wally's eyes bugged at the tease, and she slowly turned around to face whoever was in his room. There, standing next to his bed with his sheet wrapped around (what he assumed was) her naked body, was Kara. Supergirl.

She began to walk to him, swaying her hips, a come-hither smile on her lips. 'Oh shit, oh shit, ohshitohshitohshit. _OH SHIT!_' Wally thought as she stopped right in front of him. Supergirl. Superman's younger cousin. Trying to seduce him.

"Um, wh-what are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask when his voice returned. Her look asked him if it wasn't obvious. With a wink, she released the sheet, it pooling at her feet as she stepped over it and towards him. Yep, she was definitely naked. And now she had her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his.

He shouldn't do this. He definitely shouldn't be reacting to this. But her body was pressed against him and her lips were on his, exploring and hungry. Suddenly she became even more aggressive, pushing him around and moving him until he fell unto his own messy bed. Then she was on top of him, kissing him feverously and showing no signs of stopping.

'This isn't right,' his mind chided, while his body explained in none-too-nice of terms that his mind should, well, mind it's own business and his hands began to roam from their once stationary position on her hips.

"That's right, Flash! Make me into SUPERWOMAN!" What had started out as a slow, sensuous moan had become an excited scream. And it did the trick for waking Wally up. This wasn't right. Kara wasn't herself. She didn't know what she was doing or saying (or, at least, he hoped she didn't. Because who would say something like that, honestly?). And, she was Superman's cousin. He was already running scared of Wonder Woman. To have to stay away from Superman too? And what if the other girls found out? What would they do to Kara? What would they do to HIM?

He tried to push her away, but found it futile. She was clinging to him like superglue. She barely let him move an inch unless it was in a way she found pleasing. He was trapped, under her control. What the hell was he to do?

_LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS_

The weirdness of the battle, particularly the women's behavior, had been plaguing Superman since returning to the Watchtower. Batman had set about to try and investigate what ever was affecting the women. He had even mentioned something about including the Question in on the hunt. Whatever it was, Superman hoped that it was discovered soon.

The look in Lois' eyes will forever be in his memory. Oh sure, he'd seen that admiration before. But it was always directed at him. This time, she barely even said hello. Her full attention was devoted to Wally.

Clark liked to think that he wasn't a jealous person. He was Superman, after all. He was, or should be, beyond all that. But Lois' actions sent his blood boiling. Wally was a generally good guy, but that didn't mean he'd allow his love to moon over the speedster like he was the best thing since sliced bread. He and Lois had just begun to further their relationship. Hell, he'd revealed his secret identity to her! That was a sign of something, right? Commitment, a hunch about the future, something. Not a stepping stone for her to turn her back on him and charm the Fastest Man Alive.

Clark found himself nearing the speedster's room unconsciously, but figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a talk with the younger man. After all, Wally had come to him earlier in the day rather spooked about the strange turn his life had taken. Well, perhaps there really was some merit to his concerns. And maybe if they really talked about it, they could get to the bottom of it all.

"That's right, Flash! Make me into SUPERWOMAN!"

As a general rule, Clark tried not to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. Having super-hearing was a blessing and a curse, but he really tried to respect other people's privacy.

Still, his ears were set to automatically clue into voices he recognized. One of those being his young, impressionable cousin: Kara. And hearing her say such a thing, noting the passion in her voice, he could only think one thing: Wally was a dead man.

With extreme haste, he flew the remaining ten feet to Wally's door. He didn't know the code, but Bruce could afford to fix the speedster's door. Or whoever the room would go to after his death.

Bursting through, he stood shocked at the sight in front of him. Kara, his cousin, naked and on top of an extremely frightened Wally. A shriek was emitted from her lips as she reached behind her and pulled up a comforter from somewhere.

Clark's eyes glowed red with anger as his sight shifted from his now covered and growing indignant cousin to the speedster between her legs. Wally was looking directly into the Justice League leader's eyes with a mixture of a plea for help and extreme fright.

"Help me…_please!_" he implored, trying to get Kara off him one last time and finding no success.

Kara, for her part, chose to ignore what Flash had just said and fixed and angry gaze on her cousin. His once angry face now was contorted and quickly filling with confusion.

"Do you mind? We were sorta in the middle of something here?"

"Um…but…you…" Clark was speechless. Which he liked to think was a rarity for one with such an extensive vocabulary. But this was completely odd. Wally wasn't trying to make the moves on Kara…quite the opposite. Wally was _scared_ of Kara. And Kara was the one making the moves.

"Oh great, you broke the door. Well, I'm not gonna give the whole Watchtower a show. One of those other bitches will never let me live it down." She leaned down and kissed Flash passionately on the lips. "We'll continue this later, lover." With a quick move, she was off him and tugging his comforter with her. She brushed past Clark, shooting him a fierce glare before continuing through the body cut-out he had left in the metal door.

Clark was still in a state of shock, but was beginning to recover. Noting that Wally was still dressed (though the poor guy, his outfit revealed the torment he was in), he breathed a sigh of…well, not exactly relief, but of something. His gut feeling told him that there'd be no relief for a while yet.

"Dude, we've got to fix this." Wally stood, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head. Clark found himself nodding, but wondering how.

As if reading his thoughts, a voice buzzed in his ear.

"Superman, Batman. Get Flash and report to the conference room. We need to have a talk."

"Be there in a minute." Clark replied. Turning to Wally, he gave him a sympathetic smile. "That was Batman; we're wanted in the conference room. I'll, um, give you a minute to, uh, collect yourself."

"Yeah, thanks," Wally bristled, grabbing an extra suit from his dresser and heading to the bathroom to "collect himself". He didn't know what Batman wanted, but he wasn't sure it could be much worse than having Clark walk in on his cousin and him…and…telling him to go take care of himself. No, there was no way this day could possibly get worse.

_LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS_

_Thanks for reading! Story Title comes from the Queen song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Chapter title is from the Mamma Mia! song "Lay All Your Love on Me". Any feedback is greatly appreciated:o)_

_-Lar_

_Posted: 3/1/07_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any affiliation with DC comics or WB. I am merely "borrowing" their property for a little mind exercise. And to have fun with the characters. :o)_

_Author's Note: For continuity purposes, this takes place before "Destroyer", though Supergirl and the whole **Far From Home** futuristic adventure never happened. I'm sticking mostly with the animated universe, though if some elements of the comics are thrown in, blame it on Wikipedia and all the fun fanfics that have better acquainted me with the comic-verse. This story has not been beta'd, and any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!!! _

_Author's Note 2: I'm soooooo sorry this has taken so long. Aside from being swamped with work and school, my muse decided to run away for a little vacation. I finally managed to find him, and wrangled this out of him. So I want to thank you all for your patience. I'll try to be better with updates. I've got my muse hog tied right now, and if he's good, maybe I'll let the ropes slacken a little. ;o) But not much!_

**Chapter Four: It Had To Be You**

It was an uncomfortable walk down to the conference room. But how would one talk to a man who had just walked in on you and his cousin in a very compromising position? Wally struggled to find an answer to that question as he and Clark headed towards the conference room. He risked a glance at Clark, but the man who could bend steel like a garbage tie merely looked straight ahead.

In what seemed like eons to Wally, they finally reached the conference room. Inside, seated at the round table, sat Batman. His hands steepled underneath his chin, he stared straight at the two as they entered the room. The whoosh of the door closing behind him caused Wally to jump. Batman's glare always unnerved him.

"Sit," the Dark Knight commanded. Wally rushed over to his seat, his posture stick straight as he sat down. It felt eerily like the time he'd sat in front of Principal Philips for drilling a peephole into the girls' locker room. Only Batman and whatever was running through his head was comparatively greater in evilness than the mere three weeks of detention he'd received in eighth grade.

"It seems we have a problem," Batman finally commented after what seemed like a year of silence to Wally. Wally shifted his eyes from Gotham's Guardian to Superman, who stood to Wally's left. Finding no support on the face of the Man of Steel, Wally looked back at Batman and gulped.

"Do you have an explanation?" Batman graveled.

"Um…no. Idon'tknowwhat'sgoingon.AllthegirlsjuststartedtocomeontomeandIswearIdidn'tdoanythingtoprovokeit!"

Batman's eyes narrowed at the speedster's rapid response before turning to Clark for translation. Clark heaved a sigh, shooting a brief glance of sympathy towards the younger, and growing increasingly distraught, hero.

"He doesn't know what's going on. Wally, why don't you tell Bruce what you told me this morning?" Wally opened his mouth, but before he could speak Clark held up his hands to cut him off. "Breathe. Let's try slowing things down a bit, while we're at it."

Wally nodded, and released a shallow breath. "I have no idea what's going on. First it was Shayera coming onto me in the commissary, and then it was Black Canary kissing me in the hallway. Fire was waiting outside my door this morning. You saw what happened out in battle today. And then there was…Supergirl…" he mumbled the last bit, his gaze falling to the table to avoid meeting Clark's. He was sure, despite Clark's kind response, that Superman would be harboring some sort of anger for a while at the sight he had walked in on. Even if it wasn't Wally's fault.

Bruce sat across the table, studying Wally's behavior and posture. The boy was radiating stress and confusion. He genuinely had no idea what was causing the strange occurrences in his life. It would almost be comedic, if it wasn't affecting the League so adversely. What had happened in the battle, and afterwards, was unacceptable. And the murmurings he'd heard around the Watchtower indicated that it wasn't only in battle that these strange behaviors were surfacing.

"We need to find the source of all this," Bruce finally said, his voice even and flat. Wally's head snapped up to meet the neutral face of Batman, or at least as neutral looking as Batman could be. "Whatever is going on is causing splinters in the League. There's already factions appearing, and they are quite upset with you."

"But I didn't do anything! It's the women! They're all crazy!" Wally protested.

"That's irrelevant. You said it started with Shayera? When? Where were you?" Batman questioned.

"Last night. In the commissary. We were getting a snack. One minute she was all normal, the next she was mauling me like a tiger in heat." Clark shot him a disbelieving look at his use of analogy, but Wally merely glared back before turning to face Bruce again. "I swear. That's how it happened!"

"I'll check the video logs. In the mean time, you should lay low. And if you think of ANYTHING, you let me know right away," Batman warned, narrowing his eyes to impart the seriousness of the situation on the youngster.

Wally nodded, stood, and ran from the room. The sooner he got back to Central City, the better in his mind. He could easily lie low there. Without the meta-powered heroines surrounding him, waiting to pounce on him, he could breathe a bit easier. Or so he thought.

Bruce and Clark exchanged concerned looks upon the departure of the Flash. With heavy motions, Clark walked over to the conference table and sat in his designated chair. Immediately his elbows rested on the table and his head found his hands. He shook his head slowly, trying once again to block out the image that just wouldn't leave him in peace.

"Supergirl?" Bruce asked, a note of amusement in his voice.

"Wonder Woman." Clark simply stated, looking up from his hand and pointedly at Bruce. A scowl appeared on the Dark Knight's face at the mention of the Amazon Princess.

"Any ideas?" Clark asked, hopefully.

"No. But if we don't figure this out soon, and correct it, I fear for Wally's safety."

"You think the men would really harm him?" Clark seemed surprised by Bruce's statement.

"Who said anything about the men?" Bruce responded, and Clark wearily nodded his head.

_LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS_

Wally had thought that an evening in Central City would grant him the reprieve he sought. He was wrong.

It had started when he entered his apartment building. His neighbors were all typically friendly to the outgoing police scientist, but that friendliness was bordering on something new this night. His eighty-three year old neighbor, Mrs. Kofman, was waiting at her door when he arrived on his floor. With agility surprising for her age, she sprung out in front of him, a fresh apple pie in her hands.

Wally, never one to turn down food, gratefully accepted the offered treat. But he couldn't help but notice the look of appraisal he'd gotten from the elderly woman. It caused him to shiver and move a bit faster into his apartment. Still, he shrugged off the occurrence as he set the pie on his counter and hit the play button on his answering machine.

He had never had fifty-six messages in the span of twenty-four hours. He worriedly wondered if that was some sort of record. But what was even more worrisome was who the messages were from. Old girlfriends, girls he'd gone to high school and college with who wouldn't give him the time of day then, and even co-workers were all calling him to ask for dates. It seemed that it wasn't just the Flash finding himself the object of female affection.

By the time he'd gone through all the messages, over an hour had passed. His stomach grumbling reminded him that it'd been entirely too long since he'd last eaten. Wearily he eyed the apple pie sitting on his counter, and decided against eating it. He wanted to believe that Mrs. Kofman wouldn't have done something to it. But events being what they had been, he wasn't willing to take the chance.

As he was sitting in the small diner down the street, he tried not to notice the way the waitress continually eyed him. Or how the young girl on a date with another boy kept smiling at him. Instead, he focused on the plate of greasy cheeseburgers and fries that sat in front of him.

The sound of a commotion outside the dinner had him up on his feet and staring out the window. There, down the street, he could make out a woman surrounded by flames. She was making quite a scene, causing a great deal of damage and even holding a few people hostage.

Without a millisecond's hesitation, Wally raced to the men's room. He changed into the suit stashed in his ring, and raced towards the disturbance. Approaching the scene, he found Volcana lighting trashcans, of all things, aflame. Within a circle of flames she had taken three hostages.

As soon as she saw him approach, she flashed him a large, seductive smile. Her movements became lithe and graceful as she walked towards him. Wally stood, ready for battle if necessary.

"Flash, I was hoping you'd come," she drawled, coming to a stop in front of him. With deliberation, she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up and together and creating a great deal of cleavage.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm a villain. I do what I do," she answered with a grin, winking at him to top it all off.

"What will it take to get you to stop?" he ventured, eyeing her carefully. She looked up and bit her lip, as if in thought.

"I don't know, Flashy. What will you offer me?"

"Um…I, uh...I…"

"How 'bout a kiss?" And before he could respond, she reached out and grasped him, pulling him close to her. Her lips landed on his, and she was quickly turning the kiss into something quite steamy. He pulled away, and a look of triumph flitted across her face.

Without a word, she winked again at him and walked towards the row of police officers standing off to the side.

"Wait!" Flash called, confused yet again. "That's it? That's all I had to do?"

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be the Queen of the villainesses. They'll all be jealous of me because I kissed the Flash!"

Flash stood dumbfounded as the cops cuffed the villain and put her into a squad car. When Flash was finally able to recover from the shock, he realized the hostages were still trapped in the ring of fire. Never one to neglect his duty, he put the fire out and released the hostages.

"I could make a joke about a 'Burning ring of Fire' and Johnny Cash right now, son, but I fear that if I did you would only look more baffled than you do right now," an elderly man joked as he stepped free from what had been captivating him. Flash shot him a quick thankful, albeit not amused, look.

"Well Flash, I think we found a new talent of yours for fighting crime," Officer Henderson remarked as he approached the hero. Flash shot him a withering look, and was about to make a remark, but froze when he saw the growing mob of women marching towards him. In their hands were signs, posters, and dolls made in his likeness.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Flash found his brain telling him to run, but his legs unwilling to listen. It wasn't until the crowd was less than five feet in front of him that he was able to make a hasty getaway. He ran at almost top speed until he reached the safety of his apartment.

Upon entering, he bolt locked the door behind him and flopped down on his couch. Pulling the mask off, his rubbed his hands over his face. The silence was rewarding, and he was so pleased to have the few minutes of calmness in what had been otherwise a hectic and bewildering day.

But that reverie didn't last as the phone began to ring. After four rings the machine clicked on, and his cheerful message could be heard.

"Hi Wally, this is Diana. I was hoping we could still grab that dinner. Let me know. I'll have my communicator on, even though you don't have yours on. Naughty, naughty! I just might have to punish you. You know, I've always wondered what all the uses of the Lasso—" BEEP.

_LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS_

_Thanks for reading! Story Title comes from the Queen song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Chapter title is from the Harry Connick Jr. song "It Had To Be You". Any feedback is greatly appreciated:o)_

_-Lar_

_Posted: 4/10/07_


End file.
